


Teen Celeb Gay Smut

by Anonymous



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Exactly what the title says, don't like don't read. Also on Wattpad
Relationships: Asher Angel/Avi Angel, Asher Angel/Carson Lueders, Asher Angel/Johnny Orlando, Nicholas Hamilton/Jaeden Lieberher | Jaeden Martell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Asher x Johnny

Asher and Johnny just got back from a day at the recording studio and were currently relaxing in Johnny's room. Both secretly had crushes on the other but hadn't said anything yet. Both had wanted to, Asher had seen Johnny's bulge plenty of times and often found himself with a dildo wishing it was him, Johnny had looked at Asher's ass a few times likewise and masturbated plenty of times thinking about how tight it probably is.  
It was also a hot summer day so both were shirtless while they were hanging out, both boys trying their best to not stare at the other's chest. Asher quickly thought of a fun idea to tease Johnny with and quickly got a popsicle, and sat down opposite of Johnny. Once he was looking Asher took the popsicle in his mouth and started seductively licking and sucking it. As he was moving it in and out of his mouth, he was carefully watching Johnny to see his reaction. Johnny was trying not to get an erection but failing miserably, he had his legs crossed but that didn't help much. Asher noticed the bulge and moaned some wanting to know what reaction that would bring him.  
"Are you trying to tease me, if so you are doing a really good job"  
Asher stopped taking the popsicle out before he crawled over to Johnny, placing a hand on his crotch and whispered yes into the other boys ear. Asher was then immediately pushed down onto the bed and kissed by Johnny. Asher immediately moaned into the kiss letting Johnny's tongue enter his mouth. They both grinded their crotches against the others, moaning into the others mouth.  
"Come on let's actually see how good you are or if all that was just for show" Johnny said that before taking off his sweatpants and boxers freeing his 7.5 inch penis.  
Asher immediately moved his mouth to his penis and took it into his mouth, he couldn't wait for Johnny to fuck him but knew he should wait a little bit first and he was still happy to give him a blowjob. He moved his mouth along the shaft and licked the tip causing Johnny to moan. Johnny then moved his hands to Asher's hair to guide him along. Asher had no problem taking all of Johnny's dick into his mouth and was giving Johnny plenty of pleasure.  
"God Asher you are so good at this, have you done this before or just a lot of practice" Upon hearing that Asher removed his head so he could reply.  
"I have, Josh, Luke, and Jack. You're the biggest one I've blown before though" he then returned to blowing him moaning some.  
Johnny held Asher's head down at the base of his dick and moaned some. Asher loved the smell of his dick and moaned some more causing Johnny to once again. Johnny then started throat fucking Asher moaning as he went and giving Asher a ton of praise for how good he was. Asher loved the rough pace, it had been a while since he had it rough, his last time was with Josh who was typically gentler than Luke or Jack.  
After a few minutes of that Johnny pulled out and flipped Asher over onto all fours before he started eating him out. Asher moaned and pushed his ass back against Johnny's face as his tongue entered his tight hole. Both loved what they were doing but wanted more, Asher was at this point begging for Johnny to fuck him, so after two more minutes Johnny pulled his face away before roughly entering Asher. Both moaned at the feeling and Johnny quickly set a rough pace, fucking Asher into the mattress.  
"Fuck Daddy please fuck me harder daddy" Asher moaned that in between incoherent moaning.  
"Wow Baby Boy, this early and already want more? Well ok then" Johnny did indeed go faster, both moaning at this. Johnny moved his mouth to Asher's neck and bit down and sucked some causing Asher to moan loudly. Johnny moved one of his hands to play with one of his nipples. Asher was lost in the pleasure and was thrusting his hips back to meet Johnny's as he also moved one of his hands to his 6.4 inch penis and started masturbating. Johnny continued covering Asher's neck in hickeys, wanting to make sure the world knew he was his. Asher came first with a loud moan covering Johnny's bed in his white cum, it only took Johnny a few more thrusts to cum, shooting his load deep in Asher's ass before pulling out and collapsing onto the bed.  
"I love you Johnny"  
"Love you too Asher" Johnny then pulled the other boy close to him and started making out for a few minutes before they fell asleep cuddling.


	2. Asher/Carson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher and Carson

Asher was currently in his room masturbating, he had two fingers in his asshole with one hand and the other pumping his seven inch dick. He knew Carson was coming at some point but figured he had enough time, if he didn’t well he wouldn’t mind being walked in on at least, whether or not Carson would feel the same he wasn’t sure. He hoped he would, he desperately wanted to be fucked by an actual person and not a dildo. 

Soon enough Asher replaced his fingers with the seven inch dildo he got from Zachary as a gift. He started thrusting the dildo in and out of his ass at a fast pace, normally he’d take it slower at first but didn’t want to be walked in on by Carson, well that wasn’t true but it would probably be for the best if he finished before that. Asher started moaning Carson’s name as he continued fucking himself with the dildo. Asher’s seven inch dick was leaking clear pre cum as he continued, not hearing the door opening and closing or Carson coming up the stairs.

“If you wanted me you could’ve just asked”

As soon as Asher heard that his eyes shot open as he looked up at Carson’s body, his short blond hair, he was shirtless, as usual his muscles wet with some sweat, and red shorts showing off a bulge that Asher wanted to see unleashed. Carson jumped onto Asher’s bed before pulling him in for a kiss, Asher’s mouth obediently opening allowing his mouth to be explored as Carson used one of his hands to remove the dildo from Asher’s ass, causing him to moan slightly from the loss of contact. Asher was then moved so he was sitting on Carson’s lap, still making out, as Asher felt Carson’s clothed cock pressing against his ass. Carson’s hands moved to Asher’s short hair pulling on it some, lifting Asher’s head as he broke off their intense make out session to move his head to Asher’s neck and started leaving dark purple hickies down his neck.

“C-carson please!” 

Instead of replying Carson flipped Asher over before starting to eat his ass. Asher immediately moaned at the feeling as Carson’s tongue delved into Asher’s hole and explored. One of his fingers soon after quickly entered Asher as well. 

After a few minutes of that Carson pulled away and pulled down his shorts and underwear freeing his thick, eight inch dick which curved upwards slightly. As soon as Asher turned around and saw the cock his mouth immediately drooled. 

Carson pulled Asher forward and told him to start blowing him, which Asher happily did. Asher had no trouble deepthroating him, his experienced mouth creating a seal around his teeth to not scratch his dick as he made sure to lick around the slit, getting some of his pre-cum out. Carson used his hands to roughly hold Asher’s hair as he continued blowing him. 

It didn’t take long for Carson to pull Asher off of his dick before flipping him over and roughly impaling his ass on his dick. As soon as Carson started his rough thrusts, letting out low groans of pleasure, Asher let out moans of pleasure, begging for more. Carson’s dick immediately rubbed against Asher’s prostate. Carson made sure to always hit it, and soon Asher came, his thick, white cum spraying against his bed.

“Fuck you’re such a slut Asher, cumming already?”

“Yes! Use me like the slut I am Carson! Please I need it!”

Carson didn’t need to be told twice as he continued his rough thrusts, the headboard of the bed banging against the wall every time Carson thrust into Asher’s bubble butt. Asher’s moans were high pitched as this was the most amazing thing he ever felt, even better than any adults he had been fucked by. And it didn’t take long for Asher to cum for a second time, more ropes of cum shooting against the bed.

Carson them changed positions making Asher ride him, which he did to the best of his ability, his body slightly weak from the two amazing orgasms he already had. Asher continued bouncing up and down on Carson’s dick for a few minutes before Carson started thrusting his hips up as Asher went down, both boys moaning from pleasure. Carson moved his hands to Asher’s pink nipples, twisting them between his fingers, adding even more pleasure to Asher’s body as he came for a third time, cum leaking out of his dick. It didn’t take long after that for Carson to cum deep into Asher’s ass for minutes, loads of cum coming out of his dick, moaning loudly.

Carson slowly pulled out of Asher’s ass, white cum gushing out of his ass, plenty still left in. Both boys then collapsed onto the bed as Carson pulled him in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave requests


	3. Avi fucks Asher

Avi quietly walked into Asher’s room, he technically had no reason to be quiet at the moment only they were in the house, even though it was late at night. This wouldn’t be the first time they’ve done anything, not by a long shot, and not even the first time Avi started it without waking Asher up first but it was the first time in a long time they could be as loud as they wanted which was a rarity, especially right now in quarantine. 

Avi sat on Asher’s bed before slipping his hands under Asher’s pajamas as he reached for his older brothers ass and squeezed causing the sleeping boy to let out a light moan. The younger boy felt his own dick harden in his pants as he continued groping his older brother’s ass. Avi moved his hands up Asher’s chest to his nipples, squeezing each pink nub before leaning down to kiss and lick at his neck.

“Mmmm Avi” Asher moaned, finally waking up somewhat. 

“Took you long enough” Avi said, grinding his hips against Asher’s thighs.

Avi then pulled Asher around and got him in front of his bed on his knees before pulling down his own pajama pants. Asher immediately knew what to do and took Avi’s five inch dick into his mouth.

“That’s a good slut” As Avi said that he thrusted his hips forward.

Asher moaned around his little brothers dick as he continued blowing him at a steady but slow pace. Avi moved his hands to Asher’s head forcing him to go faster, not that Asher minded any. Avi loved how much control he had over his brother whenever they had sex. He’s pretty sure he’d do anything he asked him to. Asher made sure to lick at Avi’s slit whenever he was at the tip to add pleasure and get some more pre. 

“Come on slut, you know what to do now” 

And Asher did Avi threw Asher back on the bed, the older boy letting him do whatever he wanted, back onto the bed before he was forced to suck on his tight ballsack, his penis resting on his face and nose. Avi’s musky teen scent that was coming from his balls was driving Asher crazy he loved the smell and taste of his younger brothers balls, and everything really. Asher continued enthusiastically doing his job as Avi moaned, grinding down some. He loved seeing how Asher looked whenever they were doing this, and he was really good as well. That continued for a few minutes until Avi told Asher to get on all fours, which he obediently did.

Avi roughly began fucking Asher as soon as Asher got into the position. Both boys started moaning, happy that no one could hear them this time, normally Avi would gag Asher with his underwear but there was no need to this time (although, it would still be really hot). 

“I always love how much of a slut you are for you’re little brother. So good for me” As Avi said that he spanked Asher with each thrust, the older boy only moaning in response. 

“You love that, being called a slut by you’re younger brother don’t you?” 

“Y-Yes I love being my younger brother’s personal slut!” 

As Asher said that Avi wrapped a hand around Asher’s dick and started pumping it, causing him to moan even louder. Avi moved his head to Asher’s neck and started kissing and leaving light hickies, barely noticeable so their parents or sister wouldn’t see them, getting more sweet moans out of Asher. Avi continued calling him a slut as he fucked him harder and harder, the headboard banging against the wall, their moans combining to sound heavenly if anyone could hear them. It didn’t take much longer for either boy to cum, Asher’s cum spraying against his bed sheets and his hole being filled to the brim with his younger brothers. 

As soon as Avi pulled out Asher let out a whine. “Don’t worry, we’re not done yet, just going to get some toys” Avi said with a smile, going back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter won't involve Asher, I promise.


	4. Jaeden Martell x Nic Hamilton

Jaeden was eagerly awaiting Nic to arrive at his house. It had been so long since they had seen each other, and on top of hanging out they were also going to have sex, something the younger boy desperately missed and he was sure Nic did too. He heard his phone buzz on his dresser, he quickly looked at it and smiled when it was from Nic saying he was here. Jaeden quickly rushed downstairs and opened the door, greeting the older boy with a strong hug.

“You sure missed me, didn’t you?” Nic asked, ruffling Jaedens hair some.

“Y-yeah” Jaeden stammered some, blushing as well. It really had been too long since he had been fucked.

Jaeden then invited him inside then too his room. Once they were in there Nic immediately pushed him onto his own bed before assaulting his mouth with a kiss. The younger immediately opening his mouth allowing his tongue to enter his mouth. Nic’s hands moved to Jaedens ass before squeezing them, causing him to let out a small moan. He then moved his hands up Jaedens shirt and to his pink nipples, twisting them around before pulling back from the kiss.

“Forgot just how good your ass was whore” Nic said, turning him around and spanking him. Jaeden blushing from the old nickname. 

They both then quickly removed their clothes before Nic forced Jaeden down to suck his dick. Jaeden expertly moving his head up and down Nic’s eight inch long and two inch thick cock. Nic moved his hands to Jaeden’s hair and grabbed it, roughly forcing Jaeden down further onto his cock, though he knew Jaeden loved being treated roughly. Jaeden licked at the slit, getting some pre out of Nic before he was forced back down, inhaling Nic’s scent which was amazing to him. Back when they first fucked all the way back when filming IT Chapter One, Jaeden was completely in-experienced, gagging a lot, but even by the end of filming that he was an amazing cocksucker, with plenty of experience on Nic, Wyatt, Jack, and Bill. Jaeden was then pulled off of Nic’s cock before being flipped on the bed.

“Come on Nic. Please! Been too long, fuck me please.” Jaeden begged, shaking his ass some to entice Nic even more, even though he knew he didn’t need to, it was fun to tease people he found. Especially older guys, even if Nic wasn’t much older, but Bill or Chris, those were really fun.

It didn’t take much time for Nic to enter Jaeden’s tight ass, burying himself deep in the skinny teen. Nic began roughly fucking Jaeden down into the mattress, the headboard banging against the wall. Jaeden let out a constant stream of high pitched moans at how good Nic was, always hitting his prostate, his own dick was hard between the bed and his stomach. Nic’s head moved down to Jaeden’s shoulder-blade before biting down on it and sucking, drawing some blood and leaving a dark purple bruise, then did the same to the other shoulder. 

“Next time I should whip you, leave your back covered in beautiful marks. Bet you’d like that wouldn’t you, you dirty whore?” Nic said, pulling back on Jaeden’s hair so his face was no longer buried in the mattress. 

“Yes that would be so amazing Nic! Fuck my whore ass more please!” Jaeden said, almost cumming from just the sound of it.

Nic continued fucking Jaeden hard, The sound of skin slapping against skin from Nic’s big and heavy balls hitting Jaeden’s ass from each thrust filled the room along with their combined moans. Soon Jaeden came hard, cum spurting against the bed as his vision whited out for a few moments. Nic felt Jaeden’s ass tighten around his dick as he came for the first time of the night, Nic was pretty sure he’d get more out of Jaeden. 

Nic then re positioned themselves so that he was laying down and Jaeden was riding him. Jaeden moved his hands to Nic’s muscular chest for some support when he started moving his ass up and down on his cock, still weak from his orgasm. It didn’t take much longer for Jaeden to start riding him in earnest, moving up and down at a better rate and making sure Nic’s dick actually hit his prostate, making sure to also tighten his ass as best he could, the older boy also moving his hands to his waist and grabbing down, leaving a few prints on his delicate skin. Soon after that Jaeden came again, a few ropes of cum shooting onto his and Nic’s chest, Nic cumming not too long after that, cum shooting deep into Jaeden’s ass. 

“Come on, how about you cockwarm me while we watch something hmm, see how good you can keep still” Nic said, Jaeden eagerly agreeing, loving how it felt with something in his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I know what's next, but of course requests or suggestions always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave requests


End file.
